Inui's Surprise Juice
by narisa rei
Summary: [chapter 2 uploaded] When Inui made a "normal" juice.. (what kind of summary is this) anyway, R&R please..
1. chapter 1 : Prolog

Disclaimer : PoT and all related characters aren't mine..

Author's notes :

It has been a long time since the last time I wrote my other PoT fanfic.. I've been kinda bored to finished the next chapters of that one.. so I don't think I'll finished it soon. But, suddenly, I have another ideas.. This story just came out when I was lying in my bed and thinking about Aozu and Akazu. (thinking about that?! What for?!) Heheh..

A silly story.. just for fun.. It's not very usual for me to write such a "general" story. ;; I love angst genre.. (oh yeah?!) but this time, it's different.

I know this isn't good, but I hope you like it and please give me a comment, ok? Thanks!

" minna (everyone)! Please gather here!" it's Tezuka's voice.

All Seigaku regular members gathered in front of him.

" minna, let's play a game. Inui has thought out an amusing game for us. Now, please listen to Inui's explanation!" said Ooishi who stood next to Tezuka.

That week, the tennis club members had a holiday. All of them decided to go to a mountain and spent the vacation there. That day was the second day of their 4 days vacation.

" I don't know why but somehow I have a creepy feeling about this.." Momo said in a whisper, "what do you think, Eiji-senpai?" he asked the red-headed senpai next to him.

" yeah.. it's Inui after all. But, maybe you worry too much Momo! Just enjoy it! Don't worry, be happy!" answered Eiji in a cheerful whisper.

" But.. I.."

" Momo-senpai, you're so noisy!" It was Echizen Ryoma.. of course..

" You brat!"

" What?!?!"

" Momo! Echizen! Don't fight here!" shouted Tezuka.

" sorry.." mumbled Momo and Ryoma.

" Okay, now I'll explain the rules. All of you will be devided into groups of two. This is a simple game, just like when you have to search for eggs on Easter. Now, you have to search the tennis balls which I hid all over this villa's area. The groups who collects the most balls will win. I already prepared a surprise present for the winner!"

" What is the present?!" shouted Eiji in excitement.

" It's a secret, but you'll like it," answered Inui. "Tezuka and I are the judge. We'll start this game 15 minutes later, at 10 o'clock. I give you one and a half hour to search the balls all over this area, but remember, 11.30 sharp, you have to come back safe and sound with your partner. If not, you are also disqualified. Now, please choose your partner.."

" Kaidou-kun, do you mind to pair up with me?" asked Taka-san.

" ii yo, betsuni.. fushhh.." answered Kaidou.

" Eiji.." that's Fuji's voice.

" okay Fuji!" Eiji seemed already knew what Fuji would say.

While Fuji and Eiji were so understanding towards each other, on the other side..

" Why do I have to pair up with you?" Momo started an argument.

" I don't say that I want a partner like you.." Ryoma anwered harshly.

" What do you say?! You kid!"

" mou.. Momo! Ochibi! You're fighting again?!?!" shouted Eiji.

" They sure have lots of energy.. hehe.." said Fuji, giggling.

" But if they have such energy like that, why don't they keep it for the next one hour and half? So stupid.." said Eiji again.

" You two are pairing up?" asked a voice behind Eiji.

" oh! Ooishi! Yes, we are! And you?"

" I'm with Kachirou.."

" oh.. I see.. You two so much look alike. You know?" Taka-san commented.

" heheh.. is that so?" Ooishi grinned.

And, while they were chatting, there was a noisy sound not far from them.

" So, Katsuo-kun..you don't have to worry, because I have 2 years experience of this kind of game!" yappari (as expected) it's Horio.

" he..he..he.." Katsuo just laughed hunourlessly.

" he always like that.." Ooishi sweatdropped.

" yes, it's true.." everyone agreed.

" Kawamura-senpai, do you want to change partner with me?" Ryoma asked Taka.

" WHAT?!?! You!! You.. brat.. you.." Momo shouted angrily but have been defended by Ooishi and Eiji.

" um.. I don't mind.. but.." Taka answered.

" Kaidoh-senpai, do you mind?" ignoring Momo, Ryoma kept asking his senpais.

" betsuni (not really).. fussshhh..."

" Then Kawamura-senpai, do you want to pair up with me?"

" okay.." said Taka again.

" So, Momo-senpai.. you pair up with Kaidoh-senpai, ok? I think you don't mind.."

" with you or with that mamushi, it's just the same.. cih!" said Momo grumpily.

" Hey you there!!" called Ryuzaki-sensei. "What are you guys doing?! We'll start this game soon!"

" HAI!!!"

" okay.. be prepared.. in the count of three.. one.. two.. three!!!"

TBC...

The real story have just began.. Thank you for reading this chapter!

give me a review please..


	2. chapter 2 : little adventure began

Disclaimer : PoT and all related characters aren't mine.. 

Author's notes :

Thank you for everyone who had reviewed this fic!!

Actually the first time I thought about this fic, I just want to make a one-shot story. But, when I started to write the story, uhh.. it became longer and longer So, I decided to make this fic at least 3 or 4 chapters.

Sorry if the first chapter seemed confusing to you.. It was just the beginning. The point is probably on the next chapters.. uhh..

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A Little Adventure is Begin!**

" on the count of three!! One..! two..!"

" Kawamura-senpai! Kore.." Ryoma gave his racket to Taka.

" three!"

Everyone started to run.

" MOERUZE! BURNIIINNGG!!! COME ON BOY!!" Taka dashed up and left everyone behind, except Ryoma.

" hihi! Bye-bye senpai-tachi.." said Ryoma then he ran to catch up with Taka.

" cih! That ochibi!" pouted Eiji.

" come on Kaidoh! We can't lose to that jerk!" said Momo, who pissed by Ryoma's words.

" fuusshh.. iku zo (let's go!)"

And the two of them disappeared seconds later.

" woohoo.. They are so high-spirited!! Shouldn't we speed up too, Fuji?" asked Eiji.

" hmm.. I don't think so. Look!" with his usual charming smile, Fuji held a tennis ball on his right hand.

" Wooww!! You have found it already!! Yappa tensai da (he sure is a genious)!!"

" We must ran fast, but not careless. The tennis ball can be anywhere.. and since it's Inui who made this game, there must be some traps.." said Fuji.

" hmm.. I think so. Now, let's go!"

" uhm!"

So, Fuji and Eiji started to search again..

" Hey Fuji! There!" Eiji pointed at the bush.

" okay! I'll get it!"

" There is one too!" pointed Eiji again at the tree.

" no, Eiji! It's a pear, not tennis ball.."

" hui? Uh.. sorry.."

They laughed together, and still continuing the game..

On the other place.. There was Ryoma and Taka..

" Ka.. Kawamura-senpai.. please wait a minute.."

" come on boy!! We have to reach the finish line first!" answered the burning Taka, still running like a torpedo.

" no, Kawamura-senpai!! You forget!!"

'_uhh.. mabye I was wrong after all.. giving him that racket.. uhh.. no good..'_ thinked Ryoma.

Since Ryoma thought that Taka couldn't be stopped by words, he sped up, and stole the racket from his senpai's hand. And of course..

" uhh.. what did I do? Where are we?" Taka changed to his usual self.

" hhh.. " sighed Ryoma. " Kawamura-senpai, we're on the game. Although we need to run fast, but we also have to search the tennis ball too.."

" oh yeah, sorry.. I forgot.."

" now, let's start searching!!"

" uhm.."

And another pair..

" ah! That's the tennis ball, Ooishi-senpai!"

" yeah.. I find one too here.."

" It must because of my two years experience on tennis, so we can get the tennis balls so quickly!!" Horio said loudly.

Ooishi sweatdropped.

' what exactly the relation between 2 years tennis experience and searching balls?'

While Ooishi was thinking, Horio had disappeared elsewhere.

" aree?! Horio-kun? Horio-kun..?? Hey wait!! That's the wrong way!! Hey, Horio-kun!!"

While the others had their own 'exciting' way on searching the balls, in the campside..

" It's an hour already, Tezuka.." said Ryuzaki-sensei.

" yeah.." said Tezuka while looking at his watch.

" hey, when I think of it, I haven't seen Inui since the start of the game.. I wonder what he is doing right now.."

And she didn't need an answer from Tezuka, because suddenly…

BOOM!!!

A loud explosion could be heard from a storehouse near the campside. And a moment later, smokes and a bad.. really bad odour flew from the windows. Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka sweatdropped.

" um.. I think.. I don't have to answer your last sentence, do I Ryuzaki-sensei?" asked Tezuka.

" y..yeah.. hhh.. it's Inui afterall.."

There was still a pair that we might not forget..

" ne.. Katsuo-kun.. d..do you t..think t..this is the r..right way?"

" I.. I.. I don't know Kachirou-kun.."

In front of them, there was a narrow path.. their surrounding were dark because the big trees covered the skies.. and the weather was somehow gave a creepy cold feelings..

" K.. katsuo-kun.. I'm s.. s..scared.."

" m..me too.."

Suddenly, Kachirou was something sparkled right behind Katsuo.

" K.. Katsuo-kun.." there's something behind you.."

Katsuo, who was too scared to look behind, just asked with a trembling voice..

" w..what is it?"

" it.. it.. it's a.." Kachirou tried to look at the sparkled thing clearer, "it's a SNAKE!!! KYAAAAA!!!"

" KYAAAA!!!"

The two of them ran as fast as they could and didn't even see the path they were walking on.. their eyes fulled of tears..

" KAMISAMAAA!! OKAAASAAANN!! TASUKETEEE!!! (oh God!! Mother!! Please help me!!) "

" hahahahahhaha!!! Kaidoh!! Haha.. your eyes sparkled like a real snake eyes and could make them run away like that… hahahahaha!!" laughed Momo histerically.

" shut up, teme (brat)!!"

* * *

TBC..

Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone!!


End file.
